Kingdom of HeartClan
by AmHawk
Summary: A nice cross over of warriors with Kingdom Hearts.
1. Character summary

Soo much to do, take your time.

Destiny IslandClan -

Sora: Brown tom with blue eyes.

Kairi: Orange tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Riku: White tom with blue-green eyes

Salphie: Cream and white she-cat with brown eyes (Friends with Kairi)

Disney Castle -

Donald: Black and white tom with light blue eyes

Goofy: Black tom with amber eyes

Queen Minnie: Black she-cat with blue eyes and white forepaws

Advicer Daisy: White she-cat with green eyes and black on her tailtip

Travers TownClan -

Leon: Dark gray tom with a scar on his muzzle and a lion pendent

Yuffie: Black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Aeris: Snowy white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Cloud: Dark tan tom with a spiky tail and dark emarold green eyes

Cyd: Orange tom with ice-blue eyes

(Characters so far)


	2. Chapter 1

His name is Sora

A dark dream got into his mind again. A brown tom with blue eyes, whearing gloves on his front paws and a crown pendent around his neck. The strange dark room glowed bright green. The tom tooked around his suroundings. Objects appeared one by one. That brown tom is named Sora.

He padded to a sheild and set a paw in it. The object disappeared. Sora leapped back. Something black swallowed him. Then pink light shined. He gasped for air. he saw a chect near him. Sora padded forward to the chest and used his claw to unlock it. It was a potion. A black shadow appeared. Sora's neckfur began to brissle. He gained the chance to fight with his claws and teeth. The darkness fadded. He saw a door in front of him when the shadow was defeated. He checked his surroundings again to make sure it's safe. Bright light shined in his eyes as he entered. There stood a light brown tabby tom, a light orange she-cat and a yellow tabby tom. Sora greeted them, then darkness got into his background again. He saw a few shadows around him. He used hia claws and teeth. He followed a blue brick path. It lead to a light. Sora fluffed his tail as he saw his shadow grow bigger. He darted to the blue path, but it's gone. He had now choice but to fight. The shadow was defeated.

Sora felt the warm sun beaming down on him. He yawned and laid back down. before he can close his eyes, an orange she-cat with blue-violet eyes looked down on him. She had pale light orange stripes, a yellow pendent, one purple arm band, a big yellow braclet on her wrist and a black and yellow braclets on her other front leg. Sora jumpped. The she-cat laughed.  
"Give me a break, Kairi," he meowed.  
"Sora you lazy furrball," Kairi purred, "I knew you were snoozing down here."  
Sora twitched one ear.  
"This big black thing swallowed me up. I couldn't breath-"  
"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.  
"It wasn't a dream!" Sora mewed, "or was it? That place is so buzar..."  
"Yeah, sure,"  
Kairi padded to the sure and Sora asked, "What was your clan like?"  
"I don't remember," Kairi answered.  
"Nothing at all? Do you ever want to go back?"  
"Well, I'm happy here."  
"Really?"  
"I like to go see it."  
"I want to see it too! I want to see them all!"  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
A new voice ran.  
"Hey, are you two forgeting about me?"  
It was a white tom with jade eyes.  
"So, I'm the one working on the raft while you two slack off."  
"Hey, Riku!"  
Riku pushed a log at Sora's paws as he padded to Kairi.  
"And you're just as lazy as he is," he added.  
"So you noticed," Kairi said with a flick of her tail, "Okay. We can finish it together. I'll race you!"  
"What?" Riku mewed, "Are you kidding?"  
The orange she-cat didn't care.  
"Go!" she yowled.  
Both the toms raced across the sand, with the she-cat close behind them.  
Sora padded to the raft.  
"Wow, it's almost done!" he meowed with exitement, "I can't wait!"  
Riku set something in front of Sora.  
"If two cats shere one," he purred, "their paths will become together."  
Sora gave Riku a little annoying growl.

There was a castle far where Sora and his clan are. There came a black and white tom, with blue garments and yellow braclets on each front leg. He padded to a big door and gave it a knock. A small door opened.  
"Good morning your majesty!" he meowed.  
He padded to a throne.  
"It's nice to see you this morn-" The throne was empty. "WHAT!"  
He saw a note at the front of his paws. He ran out with shocked mews and hisses. He ran to the courtyeard where a long haired black tom was snoozing.  
"Wake up, Goofy! Wake up!" the black and white tom hissed, "This is serious!"  
Goofy was still asleep. The black and white tom is named Donald. He used his staff in his teeth to wake up the sleeping tom.  
"Hey there, Donald," Goofy mewed, "Good morning."  
"We got a problem, Goofy," Donald grawled, "But don't tell anyone."  
"Queen Minnie?" the long haired tom asked.  
"Not even the queen!" Donald meowed.  
"Daisy?"  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! It's top secret!" Donald hissed.  
"Good morning, girls!" Goofy called.  
Donald looked behind him. there stood a white she-cat and a gray she-cat.  
Donald gave them a gailty look. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sora woke up the next morning. His brown fur was bright. As he padded into the secret tree, he saw claw markings on the walls. He and Kairi use to be around here when they were 2 moon old kits. Sora looked at the marks he made with Kairi as he wrapped his tail on his front paws and thought about the days he did this with Riku as kits before Kairi came. A strange tom wairing a black hood came through a door.  
"Who's there?" Sora hissed.  
"I've come to see this world," The strange tom meowed, "This world has been conected."  
"What are you talking about?" Sora growled.  
"Tide to the darkness," said the stranger, "You understand so little."  
"Oh yeah?" Sora spat, "Well, who ever you are, stop freaking me out like this- Wait you're from another world."  
"A meanless effort," said the stranger, "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Soon an eclipes."  
"I'm gonna learn what's out there!" Sora hissed, "You wait and see!"  
The stranger vanished. Sora relaxed himself as his tail lashed with greaf.  
"Sora," It was Kairi's meow that startled him.  
Sora stagered to his paws as he caught sight of the orange she-cat.  
"Look, I got the herbs!" he mewed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kairi youled in confusion, "You better be up for tomorrow's voyage!"  
Kairi called out to Sora for a bit.  
_

Meanwhele, Donald read the letter.  
"What can this mean?" a white she-cat meowed.  
"That means we have to trust the king," a gray she cat purred.  
"Don't worry, Queen Minnie," Goofy meowed, "we'll find the king."  
"Daisy," Donald mewed,  
"Of course," Daisy purred, "Be careful now, both of you."  
Goofy stood there.  
"You're coming too!" Donald spat, pulling Goofy's tail.  
They know they got to protect the world order.

Sora layed down, corled up in his nest. He remembered Kairi's meow whispering in his ears.  
"I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great."  
He purred just to think of it. Catching fish along the way, seeing new things. A flash of lightning startled him.  
"The raft!" he spat in alarm. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sora darted outside his den when the storm came. He was panicing to see if it had passed, but didn't. Sora caught sight of this friend's floating woods. Shadows start to appear. Sora growled and let out his claws. H attacked, but his attacks went through them. Sora retreated and darted to Riku.  
"Where's Kairi?" he hissed in alarm, "I thought she's with you!"  
"The door... has opened," Riku mewed.  
"What?"  
"The door has oppened, Sora. We can go to the outside world."  
Sora shook his head.  
"What about Kairi?" he meowed.  
"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku spat, "Once we go, we won't see our clanmates again. The time has come. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"  
Sora twiched his brown ear.  
"Riku..." he mewed softly.  
Shadows twist around Riku. The white tom streched out his paw to Sora. He tried to get a grip, but couldn't. Sora saw something glowing in his claws. Silver light and a gold key tailring on his tail. The shadows appeared once more. He dodged at the shadows as his silver claws gave the shadows a good scratch. Glareing like silver headlight, Sora's claws grow strong. A beem of a key glowed on his tailring. Lashing his tail, Sora whipped the shadows.  
Now to find Kairi, he thought.  
_

Sora darted into the secret place.  
"Kairi!" he called.  
Slowly turning her head, the orange she-cat's blue-violet eyes glared.  
"Sora..." she mewed softly.  
She was stumbling on her paws. A strong wind blew her. Sora tried to catch her, but she went through him. The powerful wind blew him out of the cave.  
The island was nothing but a small piece of land. Facing the giand shadow, Sora's claws glowed silver and got it. The wond was sucking him up. He got a ferm grip on a piece of wood. He dug his claws in it, but it wasn't strong enough. He got sucled up with the big shadow. 


	5. Chapter 4

Goofy padded his black paws looking up. Donald's black and white fur brizzled.  
"Look," Goofy meowed, "A star's going out!"  
Then Flup with the star. It was gone "Come on," Donald mewed, "Let's hurry."  
The two toms walked side by side. Donald's pelt was still brizzled by the way the star went out.  
"Where's that key tailring..." he growled.  
"Hey you know," Goofy meowed, "Maybe we got to find Leon."  
By the time they went up some stairs, Goofy had his black tail on his paws.  
"Uh, Donald..." he called, "You know, I bet you that-"  
"Ah!" Donald spat, "What do you know, you mouse-brained polooka?"  
"What do I know?" Goofy mewed.  
He went away to catch up with Donald.  
Somewhere in the alley, a brown tom with white gloves on his front paws, a keyblade tailring in his tail ans a crown pendent. Sora woke up by the beaming streetlanps. His paws were tired from the preveous battle with the giant shadow. He stumpled by his paws and padded out of the alley. His blue eyes glared light headlight by the looks of the town.  
There, he saw a wierd she-cat near a sign. Sora's neck fur brizzled as she approched him.  
"You're new here? First time in Travers Town I see," Her pur made Sora even more scared.  
"Let me show you around," she added.  
"No thanks!" Sora hissed.  
"Don't be shy.."  
"I'm now shy!"  
Then a wierd creature with a no-heart sign on its chest grabbed something from the she-cat's chest. Sora's neckfur brizzled even more. His tail all puffed up, even his keyblade tailring colered some of his fur on his tail. Sora saw a lot of shadows popping everywhere. Sora was hissing and spitting at the strange creatures and shadows. He darted into a shop, still his tail was puffed up.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
Sora jolted with a startle, looking at the bloand tom.  
"Them again? Mouse-brained Heartless..."  
Sora saw a big flame on the creatures.  
As quickly as possible, Sora darted out of the shop.  
"They'll keep coming out of nowhere," came a near by mew.  
"Who are you?" Sora growled.  
It was a jet black and brown tom with a slash scar on his muzzle, and a sward tailring and a lion pendent.  
"The'll keep coming after you," he meowed, "as long as you continue weailling the keyblade tailring."  
He paused for a moment.  
"Why would it choose a kit like you?" he growled.  
"Hey!" Sora hissed, "What does that suppose to mean?"  
"Never mind," the tom added, "Now let's see that keyblade tailring..."  
Sora arched his back.  
"There's no way you're getting this!" he spat.  
"Okay, have it your way."  
The two toms began battle. Sora jumpped from his opponent's attack. He gave his tail a good whip on the tom's back. Then his claws shine silver and gave him a few blows on his face.  
"Now you're gon... you're gunna.."  
Sora fainted and landed hard on his side.  
"You're slipping, Leon," called a black she-cat with brown eyes.  
"I went easy on him," Leon mewed, "Looks like thinge are worse... a lot worse."  
_

"Gwarsh," Goofy mewed, "There noone here. Sure is spooky..."  
"Ah, phooey!" Donald spat, "I'm not scared."  
Then a paw toughed his shoulder. Donald youwled and landed on Goofy.  
"Did the king send you?" 


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on, lazy furball, wake up."  
That mew sounded fromiliar to Sora. He shook his head and gave his front paw some licks to look good as he was before the eclips.  
"You okay?"  
Sora looked at the orange she-cat.  
"I guess...," he mewed.  
"Those creatures are after you, but it's your heart the really want, because you wail the keyblade tailring."  
"I'mso glad you're okay, Kairi."  
"KAIRI?" the she-cat added, "What are you talking about? I'm the great ninja cat, Yuffie."  
She was a black she-cat with brown eyes, who was looking right at Sora. The brown tom stageed to his paws.  
"I think you over done it, Squal," Yufie mewed.  
"That's Leon."  
"The Keyblade tailring..."  
Sora was facinated by the object that was around his tail.

Later, the white she-cat, who brought Donald and Goofy, started to speak in the other room.  
"Okay," she mewed, "You know there are other worlds out there, besides your castl and this town right?"  
"Yeah," Donald purred.  
"But they'ed suppose to be a secret," Goofy meowed.  
"They've been seceret, because they've never been connected, until now. When the HeartlessClan came, everything changed."  
"The HeartlessClan?" Sora echoed.  
"The cats who attackd you, remember?" Yufie purred.  
"A clan without hearts," Leon meowed.  
"The Darkness in cat's hearts. That's what attracs them."  
"And there's darkness, within every heart."  
Yufie paused and added, "Have you heard a tom named Ansem?"  
"Ansem?" Goofy mewed.  
"He was researching the HeartlessClan," The white she-cat purred, "He recorded all his research in a detailed report."  
"Can we see them?" Goofy asked, lending his black paw.  
"His pages we scatered everywhere," the she-cat mewed.  
"Scatered?" Donald hissed.  
"Then maybe the king went to find them," Goofy purred.  
"First we need that key!" added Donald.  
"That's right, the keyblade tailring,"

"So, this is the key," Sora purred.  
"Exactly," Yoffie mewed.  
"The HeartlessClan has great fear of the the keyblade tailring," Leon added.  
" didn't ask for this," Sora mewed, "I remembered being in my den..."  
Then he strangled to his paws.  
"What happened to my home, my island!" he yowled. His blue eyes grew bright.  
"Riku," he mewed, "Kairi..."  
"I really don't know," added Leon.  
Yufie tried to calm down the terrified brown tom.  
"Leon!" she youled.  
A heartless cat in armor.  
"Yuffie, go!" Leon hissed.  
the she-cat darted out the door to the red room. Donald let out a yowl of pain when Yuffie pushed the door on him.  
"Yoffie, the white she-cat mewed.  
"Sora, let's go!" Leon growled.  
Sora followed the gray-blackish tom.  
"Donald, are you okay?" Goofy asked.  
"Let's just followed the key barror..." Donald hissed.

Leon leapped in front of Sora.  
"Don't bother with the small fry," Leon mewed, "we need to find the boss."  
"Small fry?" Sora let out an annoyence growl.  
Goofy followed close behind Sora, but something big happened.  
"Is this the HeartlessClan?" he growled.  
"Let's go get them, Goofy!" Donald hissed with his wand tailring waving.  
Then a yellow light flickered. Donald and Goofy went flying.  
Sora saw them and darted for cover, but the two other toms landed on him.  
"The key!" both toms mewed at the sight of Sora's keblade tailring. 


	7. Chapter 6

The battle of a giant Heartless began. Sora growled as he arched his back.  
"Cone on," Donald hissed, "Let's fight together!"  
Sora nodded and darted at the Heartless. Goofy attacked the legs, Donald attacked the arms, leaving Sora the head. The fight was great while it lasted.  
"So you were looking for me?" Sora asked the two toms.  
They both nodded.  
"They too have been seeking the wailer of the keyblade tailring," Leon meowed.  
"Hey," Goofy purred, "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds and Clans on our vessel."  
Sora looked down to his paws and felt sad.  
"I wonder if I can find my clanmates, Riku and Kairi?" he said softly.  
"Of course!" Donald meowed.  
Sora raised his head, gazing at the black and white tom.  
"Are you sure?" Goofy mewed.  
"Who knows," Donald purred, "But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."  
"Sora, go with them," Leon meowed, "especially if you want to find your clanmates."  
"Yeah, I guess..." Sora mewed softly, feeling sad.  
"But you can't come along looking like that," Donald purred, "Understand? No frowning, no sad face, okay?"  
"Yeah," Goofy added, "You got to look funny, like us!"  
Donald pushed the long haired black tom away.  
"This one runs on happy faces!" Donald replied.  
"Happy...?" Sora mewed sadly.  
The brown tom had to smile, but it turned out funy. Donald and Goofy meowed into laughter.  
"That's one funny face!" added Goofy.  
Sora rose to his paws.  
"Okay, why not?" he purred, "I'll go with you guys."  
"Donald,"  
"Name's Goofy,"  
"I'm Sora,"  
"All for one, one for all,"  
When the treo placed their paws in the circle, they became one clan.  
"From this day forward," Donald meowed, "we will be known as HeartClan." 


End file.
